earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Missives05
Proclamation against the Thelassians Blessed be our Mother's name. In Her we may trust, but we cannot overlook those whose bloodlines are clearly tainted with the curse of the Sundering. Where one brother's action by subterfuge created a second Well of Eternity, we saw it sealed by Nordrassil. But no thought to Nordrassil or any such balance was given by those who were exiled for their refusal to give up the dangerous fire that had burned down Azshara's house. Furthermore, the alliance of Prince Sunstrider with The Betrayer, indicates ill for all of us. Their enforced exile may not be long enough, for now the Dark Portal is opened, and the Legion moves against both us and him. Whispers reach us also of hinted atrocities under Sunstrider's Regent. An expeditionary force has been dispatched to Quel'Thelas to ascertain these charges and measure their strength. The initial reports bode ill, but so far most of those sent abroad have been focused on improved relations with their distant allies, the "Forsaken." Reports from the lands beyond the Dark Portal have yet to be fully corroborated, but that Ka'el Sunstrider's forces have sought recklessly for powers by which they can feed their wasting addictions. The exile to which the Quel'dorei were sent stands also for those of their descendants who have chosen to remain with allegiance to Silvermoon's prince and regent. It is by the precedent of their exile, and the millennia of enforced isolation from the land of their predecessors that furthers the necessity of this notice. No soil in Kalimdor is safe for these children of Azshara's Highborne, for their recklessness and selfish abandon have condemned those about them in their decadence, and reinforces the suspicions that kept them from anything warmer than civility by our people when those "High Elves" were encountered in our first few years working along with humans, dwarves, and gnomes. While those could be treated with civility due to our military and political interests within the Grand Alliance, we cannot afford to lend that luxury towards those loyal to Silvermoon or its prince. Those have shown themselves a clear and present danger that must be extinguished whenever possible to do so. Their loss of the Sunwell has, by preliminary reports, caused a devolving sub-race to emerge that more desperately aches from its addiction. We presume this to be the ultimate result of the wastes of their addiction. Reports of demonic and volatile powers near and about their cities and sanctums by our scouts shows the reckless and foolhardy acceptance of powers which may soon prove beyond their control. The treacherous acts they have performed while sided with the Naga and The Betrayer, both in Outland and from the lands we eternally exiled him from, mark them as a friend of our more long lasting enemies. Their alliance with the Horde means that they will no doubt join in the further despoiling of our beloved Ashenvale, a proliferation of the arcane taint that baited the Legion to our world, and from the older of them the prospect of harm to the Children of Cenarius and an imbalance applied to Nighthaven’s grounds which may turn to be a further abuse. Kalimdor will not welcome these Quel'dorei children, save with bow, staff, steel, and warding. Those who would undertake it upon themselves to aid the enforcement of the exile of these tainted creatures will be doing Her a service, the same as the cleansing of a naga from the Azshara coast, or purifying a pool of water in the Felwood. The Night Warrior guide you well in Her service. Her unworthy handmaid, Nininue Back to the repository Category:Story